fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Najenda (A Different Path)
Najenda 'was the head of the assassin group Night Raid, a sub-division of the Revolutionary Army. She was formerly a General of the Empire that defected alongside Lubbock, then a soldier within the Imperial Army, after she witnessed the brutality of the troops being led by her colleague, General Esdeath. She was formerly the wielder of 'Roman Artillery: Pumpkin before her injuries restricted her from using it, so she gifted the Teigu to Mine when she joined Night Raid and later on brought back The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo to act as her new Teigu and as a new member of Night Raid. Upon not hearing from Tatsumi, she sends Chelsea to the capital to investigate on the conditions that if he was captured she send a message back calling for help, if he died she take Incursio back to them, or if he defected for her to kill him. When she doesn't hear from her she moves out with the rest of Night Raid to the Jaegers HQ where they encounter Esdeath and the others, the two opposing organizations engaging one another in the front yard of the mansion until Tatsumi appears from within cloaked in his Teigu, where she discovers to her horror that he is now a member of the Jaegers. Now with him in the fray, they begin to lose ground against their opponents, forcing her to have Gazia, then a member of the Revolutionary Army, interfere and use his Teigu to temporarily incapacitate the Jaegers long enough for them to escape. When they return to their HQ she formerly inducts the guitarist into Night Raid and with his help they plan on assassinating a spy from the Empire currently masquerading as an official within the Path of Peace religious organization. When they supposedly succeed in their endeavor, only to learn that Bolic was already dead before Akame could kill him, she begins to grow suspicious that there are other players working in the shadows and that they need to be prepared in case they make an appearance. Later on, once she learns that Great General Budo is dead and the Jaegers had suddenly fled from the capital, she orders them all to begin a search for their enemies to discover the truth. Eventually they discover the Jaegers close by to the smoldering ruins of Kyoroch and after confronting them about the situation, Tatsumi and Esdeath reveal to her and everyone else of the events that had taken place with the Empire while they were preoccupied with searching for them, starting off with how they fled from the Imperial Capital after a failed attempt on the Prime Minister's life and their subsequent interruption of Tatsumi's public execution, then leading onto how the Revolutionary Army, Path of Peace and the Western Nations' army were annihilated by forces of the Empire led and organized by a new Great General. Completely flabbergasted by the sudden turn of events, she finally believes them when she watches Akame embrace her little sister and cry tears of joy now that they wouldn't have to fight and possible kill one another due to their allegiances. She is surprised even further when Esdeath apologizes for her for what she did to her years before and has Solomon heal her where she regains her lost arm and eye, an action that finally convinved the Night Raid leader to believe her old friend and her word. They return to their HQ with the Jaegers in tow and quickly they begin to look past their former differences and become closer, Najenda watching from afar and learning from Wave how Tatsumi and Esdeath had fallen in love, married and that somehow he had managed to change her so much she no longer desired torture and that she was a more caring and open-hearted person. To see if these statements were true, she personally asked Esdeath herself, with the former General telling her everything that she had heard from Wave was indeed true. When they are attacked by the Danger Beast Hunter Copra and his hunting pack she and Susanoo fight alongside the others to fend off the hounds and leaves with them from their headquarters in order to head for the Southeastern coast to get as far away from the Imperial Capital as possible. Appearance Najenda wass a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes, who when she was younger had her hair out longer, tied and braided. After she attempted to defect with her army, she was intercepted by Esdeath and her own army and as a result of the encounter she lost her right eye and arm to her former ally, forcing her to wear an eye patch and a prosthetic arm. Currently she wears a black suit that shows her cleavage and, on occasion, wears a black coat with the symbol of Night Raid on its back over her shoulders. Personality Normally taciturn, she was sharp-minded and level-headed, her years of experience within the Imperial Military as a General making her a highly capable leader. She has a knack for making bad puns and unfortunately gets mistaken for a boy when met by new people due to her tomboyish appearance. Equipment / Skills Before acquiring her injuries, she was an adept user of the Teigu Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, a gun-type that the more of a tough situation the user is put under, the more powerful the weapon becomes. Although after having lost her right eye and arm to Esdeath, she herself commented that now she was only at 40% of her original strength, which rendered her incapable of wielding Pumpkin. She still is however a capable fighter that is able to deliver devastating punches and kicks with her prosthetic arm that can easily rip a head off in one blow. She's also demonstrated the ability to launch her fist at someone and reel them back in. When she returned to Night Raid's HQ during the assault of Team Stylish, she revealed the new Teigu that she had gotten from the Revolutionary Army, a biological-type named The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo that is a formidable fighter and a great housekeeper.